Confusion
by streyfish
Summary: Summary: It has been four years since Mai started working for SPR. Naru has to go back to England for the holidays and his mother pressures him to bring Mai with him. A relationship begins to grow between the two. Naru is a little OOC at times, but mostly stays the same. Rated T just in case...NaruxMai.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: It has been four years since Mai started working for SPR. Naru has to go back to England for the holidays and his mother pressures him to bring Mai with him. A relationship begins to grow between the two. Naru is a little OOC at times, but mostly stays the same. Rated M just in case_...NaruxMai. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS

I look up at the tall building that I have been working at for four years now. About a year back, we renovated the building. Now it has two floors. The bottom floor is where Naru, Lin, and I spend most of our time. It has remained the same since I started working here. The top floor, only recently added, consists of is basically a house, except each room is slightly more separated than from the rest of the house than they would usually be. The wind picks up and I shift the bags of groceries in my hands. I sigh as I walk inside, wishing I could stay outside just a little bit longer. The weather is cold and cloudy, the kind most people would find dreary. Not me though. I find it cheerful and when I'm inside, it makes SPR feel all the more cozy. Finally opening the door to the building, I walk inside struggling to close it behind me.

"Would you like some help, Taniyama-San?" I hear Lin say as he comes out of his office. I look over at him smiling brightly.

"Yes please! Thanks Lin-San!" He only nods smiling slightly in return. He closes the SPR door behind me before taking some of the bags from my hands and leading me into the kitchenette. "Would you like some tea?" I ask setting the groceries down on the counter. He nods and walks back into his office. I start to hum a Christmas tune as I boil some water. Taking out the biscuits I just bought at the store, I place them onto two small plates. I pour the now boiling water into two cups and add my homemade blend of loose leaf tea, making it how I know the two men like it. Naru- two tablespoons of honey and a splash of milk. Lin- just a sugar cube. I place everything onto a tray and start to carry it to their respecting offices. First Lin, who thanks me unlike a certain narcissist. I then deliver to the previously spoken of man I call Naru. Taking a deep breath, I knock on his door before entering.

"Naru, I brought your tea!" I say smiling brightly. He glances up at me before returning to the book he is reading. I stand there for a few seconds, hopelessly wishing for a thank you. After a minute, Naru places his book down before and looks back up at me smirking.

"Mai, you and I both know that I'm gorgeous, but hasn't anyone ever told you it's impolite to stare?" I just laugh at this.

"I guess I just can't resist myself." I say still laughing. Over the past few years, I have grown patience with him and rarely find that he is able to ruffle my feathers anymore. "And anyways, didn't anyone ever teach you manners? What would your mother say?" I ask clicking my tongue mock scoldingly. He scowls, but mumbles something that resembles a thank you as I sashee out of his office. I giggle again, but this time warmly, proud of myself for being able to get a thank you out of him more and more lately. I resume my humming as I carry the groceries up stairs to place where Naru, Lin, and I live. Most of the time, I am the one who does the cooking and the cleaning. Lin helps too sometimes. Naru though, well he's another story. Apparently, his parents never made him do chores. I taught him how to do dishes and sweep, but most of the time, the most I can get him to do is dust. I also do all of the shopping. Lin and I have developed a schedule. On the nights I cook, he cleans. On the nights I clean, he cooks. While this is going on, Naru usually watches some sort of TV show. He would rather work, but I don't let him down stairs past 6:00. If he does, he doesn't get dinner. After unloading all of the groceries, I go down stairs to get Lin and Naru.

"Lin," I say stopping by his office first. " It's your turn to make dinner." I watch him until I'm sure he's logged off his computer before I go to get Naru. I knock on his door before entering. "Naru," I say firmly. "You know what time it is. Come up stairs." He sighs obviously exasperated.

"No." He says simply. I glare at him. "No." He says again, this time smirking.

"Fine, but you're not getting dinner." I say smiling and walk out the door. I'm upstairs sweeping when I Naru comes in and sits on the couch, turning the TV on. "Look who decided to come after all." He glares at me.

"I don't need my assistant chastising me Mai." He says coldly.

"And what would you do if I stopped, eh Naru?" I look at him my gaze unwavering. He stares right back and before I know it, I'm lost in his eyes.

"Mai," Says a voice bringing me out pulling me away from his eyes and back to our living room. "You're staring again." My face turns seven shades of red and I hurriedly begin to sweep again. I mumble something along the lines of ungrateful bastard and continue my chores. About an hour later, I am just finishing my chores when I hear Naru calling me. "Mai." He says as I walk into the room. His face is as usual emotionless, but I notice a slight hint of confusion and furrowing of his brows. "What is this nonsense?" I look at him confused. Why on earth would a ghost hunter use contraptions such as those? Why not an exorcism?" On the TV, I see he is watching Ghost Busters. I burst out laughing.

"Naru, that's a famous American TV show called Ghost Busters. It's purely fictional."

"Why would they show ghost hunting like this instead of how it's really done?" I shake my head at his childishness, but am not able to answer him as right at that moment Lin walks in.

"Dinner time." He says simply and walks back into the kitchen. Naru turns the TV off and we follow Lin into the kitchen to eat dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS_**

**_rrrrrrriiiiiiiiing rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiing rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiing!_**

**Before I can even try to press the snooze on my alarm clock, the door opens with a loud BANG! "Mai!" A cold voice says. "Get out of bed." I groan.**

**"****But Naruuuuuu." I whine. **

**"****No buts Mai. Come on. Up." I put a pillow over my head and ignore him. "Okay Mai, but if you are late for work I'm docking it from your pay." This has me shooting up out of bed. I look up to see Naru smirking. I glare at him and he throws his hands up in mock surrender before leaving. I sigh. Why did I even agree to move in here? I have lived here with Naru and Lin for about a year. After we remodeled the building, Naru asked me to move in. At first I looked up in surprise, thinking that maybe just maybe Naru had decided to make a generous offer. Then, he smirked and made a comment about how if I lived here, he wouldn't have to worry about me being late anymore. I'm not gonna lie. At first, it was awkward. Especially between me and Lin. After about a month, Lin and I had a painfully awkward discussion. We decided that we would try to just call each other Mai and Lin. That didn't last long though so during office hours, we stuck with formalities. After hours though, we were able to get into the habit of saying each other's names without the formalities attached. Not that we even talk to each other much anyways. My mind flashes back to last night.**

**_I sit at the dinner table across from Naru and Lin, picking at the food on my plate. The silence is killing me. It's just too awkward. "So…." I say trying to break the silence. "A lot of red cars drove past the office today, huh?" They both look up at me at the same time._**

**"****_Mmm." They hum simultaneously and in a monotone voice. I shrink three sizes smaller and sigh, giving up on all attempts at conversation._**

**_End Flashback_**

**Oh well. Could be worse I guess. I snap out of my thoughts and start to get ready for work. My morning routine has been the same since I started living here. First, I choose my outfit. Today, I wear a gray skirt that reaches my mid-thigh with a dark blue blouse and lacie flats. I then brush and do my hair which now reaches my hips. After brushing it, I throw it into a high ponytail. I'm done getting ready so I head into the kitchen to make breakfast. This morning seeing as Naru and Lin aren't out there yet, I set out cereal, tea and coffee. I then head downstairs to make the tea that I know Naru will want more of as soon as he get's downstairs, leaving Naru a note telling him not to skip breakfast. I have been on his case about it since about a month ago when I caught him going downstairs without eating. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know. **

**I am just putting the honey in Naru's cup, when the narcissist shows. "Mai-" He starts to say.**

**"****I know, I know. Tea." I hand him his cup of tea smiling. He scowls at me. Obviously he isn't a morning person. Or a night person. Or a day person for that matter. He walks into his office and turns around, glaring at me one more time before shutting the door. This is when Lin walks in. "Good morning Lin-San!" I say handing him a cup of tea.**

**"****Good morning Taniyama-San." He says with his usual stoic demeanor. He nods his thanks before walking into his office. **

**Eight hours and about a thousand files and disappointed clients later, it is finally time to end the work day. Lin had already gone up about a half-hour earlier to start cleaning the house. Madoka was coming over for dinner tonight. Apparently, her and Lin had an announcement to make. I wonder what it could be. I finish putting away the last file before going up to Naru's office, knocking before I enter. "Naru," I say. "Time to come upstairs." Instead of arguing with me, today he just glares at me. I glare right back. Finally, he rolls his eyes at me and sighs getting up out of his chair. I giggle and skip up the stairs, looking back once to make sure he is following me. He looks back at me with a cold scowl, causing my laugh to louden as we enter the living room. Naru immediately goes to the TV and I head to the kitchen to start dinner. Not five minutes later, I'm just taking all of the ingredients for dinner out when a certain pink haired lady comes into the kitchen holding what looks like a pie.**

**"****Mai!" She sings. I jump at her we hug each other giggling. **

**"****Madoka!" I say happily. **

**"****Want some help with dinner?" She asks gesturing to the array of ingredients I have laid out. I nod, smiling brightly and we get to work on dinner, cooking, chatting, and giggling. About an hour later, we have dinner ready and I go to get Naru and Lin. **

**"****Lin," I say, knocking on his door. "Dinner time."**

**"****Thank you Mai, I will be there in a minute." I hear his voice call from inside his room. I take a deep breath, gathering my patience before heading to the living room where Naru is. When I walk in there, he is sitting on the couch with his legs criss cross and his brows creased in concentration. I burst out laughing when I notice that he is watching Ghost Buster's again. He jumps as if just noticing me and looks up at me with wide eyes, before returning to his usual cold, emotionless face.**

**"****Mai, I am your boss and will therefor not tolerate you laughing at me." This just caused me to laugh some more. **

**"****It's-dinner-time." I said through my laughs. Naru turns the TV off and rolls his eyes sighing at my antics. I couldn't help it though. The look of concentration on his face was just too much. About halfway through dinner Lin and Madoka shared a look before Lin spoke up. **

**"****As you both know Madoka and I have been dating for a while now." He started looking slightly embarrassed. "We have been talking for a while and we have decided to move in together. We bought a house not to far from the office. Naru, I will be taking the day off tomorrow to move my stuff into the new house." At this smile flowered across my face. **

**"****That's amazing! I'm so happy for both of you!" Lin nodded thanks and Madoka giggled happily at me. I elbowed Naru who still hadn't said anything. He glared at me before mumbling a congratulations. We (Madoka and I)spent the rest of dinner talking about how they planned to decorate their house while Naru and Lin sat there in silence, Naru occasionally rolling his eyes when he deemed necessary. After helping me clean up dinner, Madoka and Lin left saying his goodbyes just leaving Naru and I. **

**Later that night, I've just gotten out of the shower, when I decide to go bring Naru some tea. Knocking softly on his door, I hear his cold voice telling me to enter. Looking around his room, I see that it is minimally furnished and perfectly tidy. Somehow, I'm not surprised. He is currently sitting in a chair with his reading glasses on, reading some sort of book that I can only assume is about ghost hunting. "Naru," I say softly. "I brought you some tea." He smiles slightly before putting his book and glasses down and coming to take the cup from me.**

**"****Thank you." He says quietly. I just smile at him in return. It is then that I notice the tension in his back. **

**"****Do your shoulders hurt?" I ask him. He just nods. "Sit." I tell him. He does as I say and when he does, I start to gently massage his shoulders. The tension starts to loosen up a bit so I keep on massaging. We stay there in a comfortable silence before we both jump at the sound of his phone ringing. **

**"****Hello?" He says into the phone. I go to sit next to him on the couch. "Hello mother….. No, mother I don't have any plans for the holidays….. Lin and Madoka just got engaged so no Lin and I can't come to England….. Who else would I take with me?... Hold on a second mother. Mai" He says holding the phone away from his ear. "How would you like to come with me to England for the holidays?" Before I can respond, he once again returns to the phone. "I asked my assistant, Mai and she said yes…. We will be there in three days... Goodnight mother." He sighs and hangs up the phone looking at me again. "Well Mai, it looks like you will be joining my family and I in England for the holidays" **

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you to those of you who have commented, I love reading what you have to say! I am currently also writing a book so if you are interested in reading it, PM me! It is a sci-fi novel and I'm not really sure where I am going with it. I could really use a second opinion on it though! I will try to update again tomorrow, but I am meeting with my math tutor. I promise I will though by the end of Wednesday! Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

"Well Mai, we are going to England for the holidays." Naru gets up and puts his phone down on his bed-side table. I take a moment to process this….. WHAT?!

"_We_? As in you...and...me?" I practically squeal.

"Yes Mai, I believe that you heard me the first time." He says coldly. My body freezes. I imagine myself spending the holidays with Naru and his family. In England. With Naru. With his parents. My mother used to love the holidays. She said it was a time for families to spend together. I have always considered this sacred. I can't break that. I can't barge into what Naru has with his family. Since my mother's death, I have always spent the holiday alone. Ayako and Bou-San have invited me to spend it with them many times, but I've always waved away their offers. And now, just like that, I'm going to a foreign country to spend the holidays with my boss and his family whom I've never met before. I start to hyperventilate, thinking about all the things that could go wrong. "..ai, Mai!" I snap out of my train of thoughts to see Naru in front of me. "Mai, calm down." I take a deep breath.

"I can't go to England Naru. I've never even been out of that the city, not to mention out of the country. And with your family never the less. I mean Naru think of all the things that could go wrong. What if-" Naru cut me off, sighing and kneeling in front of me. I see a flash of guilt in his eyes, but it quickly disappears.

"Mai," He says calmly. "You need to calm down. Everything will be fine. You trust me right?" I look at him seriously and nod. "Well I'll be there with you the whole time. Don't worry about my parent okay? You're Mai, they'll love you. Now go to bed. We leave the day after tomorrow." I get up dazed and open the door. "Oh, and Mai?" I look back at him. He smirks. "Dress warmly." I roll my eyes before walking out the door and closing it softly behind me.

I lay in bed thinking. "_Don't worry about my parents okay? You're Mai, they'll love you." _What could he have meant by that. And Naru being kind? Comforting even? This is all just to weird. As I lay here thinking this though, I can't help but to smile. Maybe the holiday won't be so lonely this year after all. And with that I let the soft hum of heater loll me to sleep.

_Dream World_

_When I open my eyes, I look up and see blue. I look down and see green with specks of white. I am in a field. Looking around I see a tall figure walking towards me. As he gets closer, my heart leaps when I see who it is. The older twin, who I wouldn't confuse with the other in a billion years. The dead twin. My spirit guide…. My friend. Gene. Happy tears form in my eyes a launch myself at the now smiling figure. _

"_Gene!" I say, laughing with relief. _

"_I've missed you Mai." He whispers. I pull back suddenly serious._

"_How are you here? I thought you moved on." He sighs and holds his hand out to me. I take it. _

"_Let's take a walk." As we walk, I look up at him. Once again recounting the subtle differences between him and Naru. For one thing their eyes. Not only are Gene's slightly grayer, but also slightly warmer, more readable. Imagine it like this. Reading Gene is like looking out at the sea and trying to find a sailboat, miles and miles away. Almost out of reach, but of you look close enough, you can see it. Naru is different. Trying to read him, is like being in the dark. You can't see anything except the occasional flash of light. Once you develop your night vision though, he's an open book. And every once in a while, he will shine a flashlight. Just bright enough to make out small details. Once was when he told us about his past. In those moments, I wanted to be in the dark again. Wanted to go back to not knowing because now I can't burn the image of his look of pain out of my mind. A scar that will never heal. Gene finally speaks, ripping me from my cocoon of thoughts. "Mai," He says. "I've been back longer than you know. Just from a distance. You weren't ready." I open my mouth to say something, but he cuts me off with his free hand. "You needed time to let the information sink in, to gather your thoughts. Now you have." He looks at me as if expecting me to be mad. I surprise him by taking my hand out of his and wrapping my arms around his waist. He doesn't hesitate before doing the same to me._

"_Gene," I say. "You have the kindest of hearts." He smiles at me and gives me a slight push. I feel the world start to fade. "Get some sleep Mai." Is the last thing I hear before sinking into a dreamless rest._

**Hello, sorry my chapters are kind of short, but school is in session! XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please please please comment and give me suggestions. I should be able to update again tomorrow, if not, well at least it wasn't a cliff hanger. I probably won't give you much of those in this story. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Today's the day. The day that I have been both dreading and looking forward to since two days ago. What a long two days. I have enough clothing packed for one and a half weeks. That should be enough...right? Naru never told me how long we would be in England for. When I asked he just said he wasn't sure yet. I can't imagine being there for more than two weeks. I think I packed enough, I mean I'm sure that Naru's parents have a way that I can wash my clothes…. AH! I'm over thinking this too much. It will be fine, It will be great. Everything will be just perfect. I scream into my pillow.

"Mai," A voice makes me jump. "If you are done screaming at whatever you are screaming at, you should get ready to go. I don't want to miss the flight because of your punctuality...or lack there of." He adds. I can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"I bet it took you a while to come up with that one eh Naru?" I mumble under my breath.

"What was that Mai?" He asks from behind the door.

"Nothing!" I say a little too quickly.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and get ready." I scowl, but it doesn't last long because I then focus on what I should wear. How warmly should I dress? How nicely should I dress? I decide on a simple green dress with flats and a charcoal grey, knee length coat for when I get to England. I fold it carefully and put it in a messenger bag along with a few books and my sketch pad. Lastly, into a side braid.

The first ten minutes of the plane ride are fine. Naru and I sit there in peace and I don't even get bored. About twenty minutes into the ride though, I start to get restless. I decide to take out my sketch pad. After contemplating for a few minutes about what to draw, I decide on drawing a sleeping cat and flip to next open page in my book. A few minutes later, I am too lost in my drawing to even notice Naru watching me.

_Naru POV_

I have always loved plane rides. I like the feeling of being in the air. I like to see the clouds as the airplane pushes through them. I like the color of the sky both in the morning and at night. Currently, I am sitting in the window seat. Mai is sitting in between me and some other guy. He looks about my age and the type to be annoying. So far though, he hasn't said anything. He just sleeps. About twenty minutes into the ride, Mai pulls a notebook out of her bag. It's cover is a hard material and is plane black. She looks at it for a moment before flipping through it's spiral bound pages until she finds a blank page. I watch as she takes out a pencil and holds it delicately in her hands. This is when I realise that it is a sketch book. Her hand dances across the page, resulting in smooth perfect lines. It isn't long before I see that she is drawing a cat. It's eyes are closed and it's long tail is wrapped around it's body. The expression on the cats sleeping face is peaceful. Mai is adding shading and other details to the cat when the guy next to her decides that now is the time to make conversation.

"So," He says smirking. "Are you an artist." Mai looks up at the guy.

"I wouldn't say that." She says smiling. "I just love art. I find it calming." The boy gets a creepy look in his eyes.

"Are you stressed about something? I can help you relax." She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Uh… No thank you….?" Mai looks officially weirded out now.

"Are you sure? Your voice sounded uncertain." He says leaning in closer. I decide that it's time to step in. A nervous sweat has appeared on Mai's forehead and she is wringing her hands.

"Mai," I say showing no emotion. "Switch seats with me." She doesn't argue for once. Only gives me a grateful nod as we get up to switch spots. Are faces get quite close as we struggle to move past each other. Mai turns seven shades of red causing me to smirk at her. It is only after we sit down that the guy decides to speak up again.

"Oh darn, it looks like you dropped something. Why don't you come over here so I can give it back to you." He says holding Mai's sketch book in one hand. When Mai moves closer to the window, the guy becomes encouraged. He turns to a random page in her sketch book. It appears to be a picture of SPR. I recognise it as a picture that a client took a few months ago. Mai is in the middle, her long hair blowing gracefully in the wind and her face is in the middle of a laugh. Takigawa is on one side of her smiling as he creates bunny ears behind her head. Matsuzaki-San is on the other side of Monk, her purse in mid air ready to hit him in the head with it. On the other side of Mai is me. I am looking down at her. Maybe I'm imagining it, but I see hint of a smile on my otherwise emotionless face. Lin is on the other side of me, also looking at Mai, but I can't read the expression on his face. Fondness? My thoughts are interrupted when the idiot of a teenage boy speaks up again. "These your friends? How cute." He taunts. Mai's eyes turn glossy. He flips to another page. This one is of a man and a women. They look like Mai. Her parents. "Oh and who are these people? Your parents? Where are they now?" Mai looks away. I turn my head back to face the guy, giving him my coldest glare.

"Give it back." I say firmly. The guy hesitates, still smirking. I deepen my glare. His smirk disappears."

"Geez man. Lighten up. I was only playing." He hands the book back to me and turns around. I hand the book back to Mai. She looks down at the picture of her parents. I can see a stray tear fall. I close the book, blocking her view of the picture and wipe the tear from her face.

"Go to sleep Mai." I can feel her look up at me, but I've already turned my face away from her. I look back at her once I hear her breathing steady. She is smiling slightly. It isn't long before I too fall asleep.

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days! Thank you to everybody who has commented on my story including guest readers, I really appreciate it! Question: What do you think about my writing? Good? Bad? Too corny? Once again thank you for reading, I should update by Monday! Until Then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

The ride from the airport to the Davis household was only about an hour long. Quite short really, but it couldn't have felt any longer. And now here I am standing in front of Naru's house and all I want is to be back in that car.

"Mai," Naru says, his icy voice cutting into my thoughts. "I don't want to stand here all day. Hurry up." He looks as if he is about to say something else, but before he can a women with extremely long hair comes streaking out of the house.

"NOLL!" The women squeals loudly, making me jump. "How have you been? Have you been taking care of yourself? And what of Lin? How is he? Are you being polite to him? Is he being polite to you? Have you been-" Naru cuts her.

"Hello mother." He says, not coldly, but with no emotion. "Could we continue this inside?"

"Oh yes of course. Sorry dear. You know how I get. Just talk talk talk…" I sweat drop as she rambles on about her chatty antics. My thoughts are interrupted when her gaze lands on me. "You must be Mai. I apologise for not introducing myself earlier. I am Luella Davis, Nolls mother." I smile brightly at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Davis. Thank you so much for allowing me to stay with you for the holidays." I say to her bowing slightly.

"Oh no dear, it's our pleasure. Right Noll?" Naru grunts in reply resulting in me having a giggle fit, Mrs. Davis doing the same. "Please, call me Luella." She says linking arms with me. I use my free hand to drag my suitcase behind me. The air is cold, making me glad I brought my jacket. Once the door is closed behind us, a tall looking man comes walking into the room. He claps Naru on the shoulder as he passes.

"Hello Noll. Good seeing you." Naru nods in return. "And you must be Mai. I am Martin Davis and before you say anything, call me Martin." He says smiling warmly at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Martin." Naru starts as if just realising something.

"Wait a second. Mai, you speak english?" He asks, the only emotion betraying him being curiosity. I from at him.

"Naru you were planning on taking me to England with you before you knew that I spoke english?" He shrugs causing me to roll my eyes at him. "Useless ghost hunter." I mutter under my breath.

"I just figured that that little brain of yours wouldn't be able to handle two languages." He says smirking.

"Narcissist."

"Idiot." Naru glares slightly, giving me a fit of laughter. Luella and Martin look at us with a mix of amusement and surprise showing on their faces.

"In all my years of knowing him, I've never seen anyone able to get a reaction out of Oliver. And because of the slightest comment at that." Says Martin, laughing lightly. I just smile at him while Naru's scowl deepens. "Well I suppose you both would like to get settled. Noll, be gentlemen and show Mai to her room. We will call you both down when it is time for dinner." Naru nods and I follow him up the stairs. We walk down a hallway until we reach a door. Upon opening it, I see that it has a queen size bed, a window, a small closet, and a private bathroom. I walk inside and put my stuff down.

"My room is the one to the right of yours if you need anything."

"Thank you Naru!" I say smiling happily. He nods and walks out, closing the door behind him. I sigh and sit down on the bed. I've made it through my first meeting of Naru's parents. Such nice people. I smile slightly. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

**Hello! I know that I said I would update yesterday, but something came up last minute. Sorry, I know that my chapters are sort of short. I will work on that. Thank you for all of you who commented and answered my question about my writing style, that made me happy to hear your thoughts. Please comment and let me know if there are any edits that I should make to the plot or just anything in general. I will update tomorrow if possible. Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have just gotten settled into my temporary room when I hear a soft knock at my door. "Come in, " I call to the person on the other side. The door opens, revealing Martin Davis.**

**"****Good evening Mai. How is your room suiting you? Is there anything you need?" His eyes and smile are warm. **

**"****Oh no, the room is beautiful! Thank you very much Mr. Davis." He holds up a hand, chuckling.**

**"****Martin."**

**"****Thank you very much ****_Martin._****" ****I say with a smile.**

**"****Well I just came up here to tell you that dinner is ready." I hop up from my perch on the bed and walk through the door after Martin, closing it behind me. "So Mai," he says as we make our way down the steps. "Have you ever been out of the country before now?"**

**"****Oh no," I reply excitedly. "In fact, Naru had to help me get a passport in order for me to come here."**

**"****Naru?"**

**"****That's my nickname for Oliver. Because he's such a narcissist." Martin let's out a laugh that rumbles and echos throughout the house.**

**"****You really are something Mai." He looks over at my quizzical expression. "Not many can stand up to Noll. Most are scared of him," explains the jolly man. This time, it's my turn to laugh. **

**"****They just don't see that he's like a big teddy bear."**

**"****Did you just compare me to a teddy bear Mai?" Says Naru, coming up next to me. My laughter grows louder at his irked expression. "Stupid," he mutters, rolling his eyes.**

**"****Tea-loving jerk!"**

**"****Stupid."**

**"****Sociopath!"**

**"****Stupid."**

**"****Narcissist!" Naru is looks as if he is about to say stupid again, when Luella comes in looking cheery.**

**"****Ah young love," her and her husband share a whimsical look, as I jump away from Naru, my face bright as a tomato. "Oh come sit down you two." Naru and I sit next to each other, across from Martin and Luella. The English three start to eat. I take in what's in front of me. It looks like some sort of noodle with a thick, red sauce on top. Martin is the first to notice my wonder.**

**"****It's called spaghetti Love. It's a traditional Italian dish." I continue to stare at it, not quite knowing what to do with it. **

**"****Like this," Naru takes his fork and spins the ****_spaghetti_****around on it. He then picks up the fork and shows me. I try to do what he just did so elegantly, but it ends up just slipping off of my fork. Luella comes up behind me and cuts it into smaller pieces for me.**

**"****There you go Dear. That should make it easier to eat." I smile up at her sheepishly. **

**"****Thank you!" My face lights up upon my first bite and everyone, including Naru, lets out a warm chuckle. We continue to eat our dinner and then make our way to the den afterwards. **

**"****Mai," says Martin kindly. "If you would like we have a phone it the house that you can use to call your parents." My heart skips a beat and goes back to normal. I smile back at him.**

**"****Oh that's okay. Thank you though."**

**"****Are you sure? I'm sure that your parents would be happy to know that you made it here safe."**

**"****That's not necessary, you see my mom died when I was seven in a car accident and my father when I was in my first year of highschool of lung cancer." ******(AN I don't remember how her parents died)****

**"****Oh Mai, I'm so sorry," Luella said with her hand over her mouth.**

**"****If you don't mind me asking Mai, who is your current guardian?" **

**"****Oh no, not at all. For a while, I lived with my teacher, but she had to move away my second year of highschool so now I live alone. I work for Naru and part-time at a cafe to pay the rent for my apartment. For now, I'm taking a few online classes, but I might consider on-campus college in the future." **

**"****Well I think that's lovely Mai. I admire your strong independence. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask." I smile happily at Martin.**

**"****Thank you very much. Pardon me, but it's been a long day of travel so I think I'll head off to bed." Martin and Luella say goodnight to me and Naru follows me up the stairs. We stop at the door to my room. "Naru?" I ask.**

**"****Yes, Mai?"**

**"****Thanks for taking me with you." He smiles slightly, tucking a hair that had come loose from my ponytail behind my ear.**

**"****Goodnight Mai." I close the door behind me and collapse into my bed, not even bothering with pajamas. ****_Goodnight Naru._**

********So I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm terrible I know! However, I recently came back from Animation on Display, an anime convention that takes place in San Francisco once a year. It was AMAZING and I can't wait for next year! Anyways, thanks for reading! I don't own Ghost Hunt, nor any of it's characters. I will update very very soon! Thank you! :)****


	7. Chapter 7

I am awoken by the busy sound of early morning commotion down stairs. Looking at the clock above my bed, I see that it's 8:30. I take a quick shower before throwing on some black jeans and a dark purple blouse with long, puffy sleeves. On the way down the stairs, I braid my long hair to the side without brushing it.

"Good morning Mai," says Martin, coming out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

"Morning Martin," I reply with a smile. I head into the kitchen and find Luella looking in the fridge. "Good morning Luella!"

"Oh Mai, goodmorning!" I'm greeted by the cheerful women with a kiss on the cheek. "I was just about to make breakfast! Have you ever had waffles, deer?"

"Oh yes, papa used to make them! Can I help you?"

"Of course Mai, such a sweet girl you are!" Luella and I get to work on breakfast. I squeeze some fresh orange juice, while Luella gets to work on the bacon. Then, while Luella makes the waffles, I make some hash browns. While we cook, we chat about Japan and about England. We are just setting the table when Naru comes in wearing pyjamas, his hair disheveled.

"Good morning dear," says Luella, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek as he is very tall.

"Morning son," says Martin, still reading his newspaper. Now that the table is all set, Naru comes and sits down.

"Good morning Naru," I greet his as I pour him a cup of coffee.

"Morning Mai," he replies taking a sip. I put the coffee pot down and take a seat next to him, Martin next to me at the head of the table and Luella sitting across from us.

"So," starts Martin as he takes a bite toast. "What are you two planning on doing today?"

"I'm taking Mai downtown so that we can go Christmas shopping."

"You kids have fun, but make sure to bundle up, it's cold outside today," Luella says with a smile.

"We will, thank you!" I fit words in in between bites of waffles. I really love waffles.

"Mai. Take slower bites. You'll choke, stupid."

"You eat pretty fast yourself, you hypocrite."

"Yes, but I'm not clumsy like you are."

"Narcissist," I mumble under my breath. Martin lets out a 'quiet' snicker, Naru rolls his eyes, and Luella just continues to eat, but with an amused smile on her face. Once we are all done eating, Luella stands up to wash the dishes. I rise with her, but she stops me.

"You and Naru go get ready, I'll handle the dishes." I am about to protest, but she interrupts. "Ah-ah-ah dear, no buts. Naru take Mai upstairs." I begrudgingly follow Naru upstairs to go get ready. When I'm about to close the door to my room, Naru stops me.

"Mai," he says, emotionless as ever. "I didn't know that you work to jobs." I go into the room and sit on the bed. Naru follows me, closing the door behind him.

"Look, I really need the money. I'm paying off some of my parent's debts." I stop there, not wanting to say too much.

"Why didn't you just ask for a discount on the apartment we share?"

"That wouldn't be fair."

"What about a raise?"

"I've asked for a raise before. You always just yell at me." Naru turns away and I fear I've gone to far.

"Mai," he says quietly. "If you ever need help I'm here to help you. From now on, you live at the apartment free of charge alright?" When he turns back towards me, I can see the smallest bit of guilt in his eyes.

"Thank you Naru," I run up and hug him. He strokes my hair once before pulling back.

"Whatever, idiot. Just finish getting ready to go. Meet me downstairs in fifteen minutes. Oh, and don't keep me waiting," he adds with a glare. _Naru is so kind._

**Yay, next chapter, finished. I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of it's characters. However, for those of you who love Fairytail, I'm writing another fanfic on this account so please go check it out. It revolves around Lucy and who she is paired with has yet to be decided. Anyways, please review! Thanks everyone!**

**XOXOXOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before I start I would just like to thank everyone for their reviews. A few orders of buisness. First off, I would just like to clarify that I will not be following the exact storyline. This is just a fanfic and the things in are purely things I would want to see happen. ;) Secondly, I would just like to ask that people don't focus on the punctuation errors very much. I do my best so please do not comment corrections on my punctuation. :) Anyways, I think that's it so please enjoy!**

**NARU POV**

The air is brisk and my breath leaves a trail of fog behind it when I breathe. I look over at Mai next to me. She seems happy. Her eyes wander and her mouth forms a content smile. I smile lightly before focusing on the street in front of me.

"So," starts Mai, curiosity evident in her voice. "Where are we headed?" I look back over at her.

"We are going to a tea shop in town." My reply is simple and we fall back into comfortable silence. It's not long before we arrive at the shop. Mai smiles up at me as I hold the shop door open for her. Her eyes widen as she takes in her surroundings. Lining the back wall behind the cash register is different types of tea from all across the world. There are tables scattered around. We take a seat at one close to the window. I hand Mai the menu.

"What's this for?" she asks.

"Well, the idea is that you can try the different eas you're interested in and then you buy the ones you like the most. Do you have any idea of ones you would like to try?" She shakes her head sheepishly. When the waiter comes over, I just order the international sampler. the waiter comes back a few minutes later with a tray full of mini cups with different types of tea. "Shall we try the Chinese tea first?" She nods at me excitedly and I just smirk back at her. After what seems like a billion different samples, I buy some Indian tea for my mother and Mai gets a few different teas, a few for the office and one for Lin. After eating lunch at the shop, we decide to continue Christmas shopping. I find myself enjoying Mai's company outside of work more and more.

**MAI POV**

The next shop we go in is called Parisian Chic. As you could guess, everything in there is Parisian, and I think, quite beautiful. As we look around the shop, Naru and I make small talk and occasionally throw in a joke or two about a ridiculous item that we see on the shelves. I start to notice how different Naru is outside of work. He's still surly and relatively optimistic, but he feels a bit more relaxed. You could hardly blame him though. Our job is stressful.

I end up getting a scarf and gloves for Masako and a knit top and beret for Ayako. Naru get some sort of French antique typewriter thing for his father. Satisfied with the Christmas shopping we'd done, we both decide to head back to his parents house. There is silence between us, but it isn't awkward it just… is.

Dinner that night is calm and fun and after that we play some board games, even Naru. The evening is enjoyable. This whole day in fact has been enjoyable. I feel like I've gotten to know Naru a little better. The minute I lay down on my bed, I'm pulled into a dream.

_The first thing I see when I open my eyes, is Gene. I smile and give him a light hug which he returns._

"_Mai," he says when he pulls away. "Why haven't you told Naru about me yet?" My smile fades slightly._

"_I will," I insist. "I'm just waiting for the right time. I need to bring it up carefully."_

"_The sooner you tell him, the better he will take it."_

"_Okay, fine. I'll tell him tomorrow."_

"_Thank you Mai. Don't worry. He's gonna understand." Gene gives me a soft smile before disappearing, leaving me to sleep the rest of the night dreamlessly. _

**Ughhh I could feel how boring that chapter was. I got bore just writing it. It needed to be there though so that the next chapter could happen. I'll update soon! Again, please take the time to look at my Fairytail story. Thanks! XOXOXOXOXOX**


	9. Chapter 9

**MAI POV**

After breakfast this morning, Naru and I decide to go out Christmas shopping again. I say Christmas shopping, but really I just want to be out in the excitement of the town again. I think Naru knows that too. As we walk, I try to think of a way to tell Naru about Gene. I've come to terms with the fact that I have to tell him today, I'm just scared for how he's gonna react. I feel like lately we have taken great strives in our relationship and I would prefer not to go back to the way things were; cold and tense. Naru seems to notice my deep thought and speaks up on it.

"Mai," he starts. "You often get distracted, but this a rare sight. You see, I never thought that I would see you thinking." I roll my eyes at him. Naru gives me a triumphant smirk before continuing. "What is it? If you have something to tell me then you should just say it." I give him a long look.

"Listen Naru, there is something I have to tell you, but I don't know how you are going to react. Can we go somewhere a little quieter?" He gives me a soft not before leading me to a park. The grass is dying because of the cold. In most situations it would seem dark and ugly, but I think it just adds to the Wintery feel. The Christmas light and red tinsel adorning the street lights and trees add to the affect. I take a breath to prepare myself before saying anything. "Well, you know how after Gene's body was found he stopped appearing in my dreams?" He nods at me, looking a little suspicious. "The thing is... he's back." Naru freezes and I force myself not to break my nervous gaze from his cold one.

"What are you talking about, Mai? He's moved on he's gone." I flinch at his tone.

"The night that we learned we were going to England he visited me in my dream. He said he was there because I was ready for him to be there. The other time he visited me was last night. He's still with me though. I can feel his presence. "

"Why is he back Mai? Why is he visiting you?" He seems almost angry now and I try to keep my voice steady.

"Naru, he never left. He was there, just from a distance; like a guardian. He's been with you too."

"Then tell me Mai, why hasn't he visited me? Enlighten me." Naru stands, his voice now loud and dripping with venom. His eyes are harsh as they look down on me.

"I don't know Naru! You have to believe me! All he told me was that he visited me because I'm ready. How am I supposed to know what that means?!" I'm standing now too, trying to ignore and hold back the tears starting to form.

"You're lying to me. This is some kind of joke. He's dead and gone." I shake my head and try to interrupt, but he continues. "If you're not lying to me, then how come you didn't tell me until now?" I open my mouth to respond, but no words come out. How am I supposed to tell him that I was scared? "That's what I thought." He's calm now. Too calm. "Well, you know what Mai? Fine. You're fired. I can't have someone working for me who I can't trust. I misjudged you Mai. You are a terrible person. I'm sorry that I took you with me to England."

"Naru no, I-" he cuts me off, taking a wad of cash out of his wallet and shoving it in my hands.

"Have a safe flight back." And with that, he turns in the other direction, leaving me there alone, in the middle of the park, tears streaming down my face. The grass and sky that just a few minutes earlier I found cheery now seem depressing and dead.

**NARU POV **

I''m such a jerk sometimes that I even surprise myself. I know that Mai wasn't lying. I could see the sincerity in her eyes. In the moment though, I didn't care. Nothing mattered, only the fact that Gene had thought that she was ready and not me. I said so many things to her that I shouldn't have said. And then, I just left her there. Mai, who's been nothing but kind since the day I met her. She's probably the kindest person out there and I just took advantage of that. And now as a result she's probably feeling guilty even though she did nothing wrong. Even though I've already said this, I'm a jerk. Even now, when I am admitting this to myself, my stupid pride keeps me from turning around.

_Noll. _Great, now I'm hearing things. _You really messed up this time, eh brother?_ I can't believe this, I'm actually hearing him.

_Gene, is that you? _I say it into my mind, half not expecting an answer.

_It's me alright. Now as I just said, you really messed up this time. She was right. I have been watching you. You weren't ready for me to be back though. You needed to move on first. I mean, Mai told you that _she _saw me and look how you reacted. _

_I've missed you. _Hearing his voice in my mind makes me want to laugh and cry at the same time.

_You too brother,_ _but we can catch up later. You need to find Mai. You just left her in a park, in the middle of a foreign place. Not to mention that she has the worst sense of direction. _I outwardly let out a string of curses, saying a mental goodbye to Gene and knowing that he'll understand. I run back to the park, only to see that Mai isn't there anymore. My eyes rake the area, searching for her and once again thinking of how short she is.

"Excuse me sir," I say, walking up to an old man watching some birds peck at a bit of bread. His eyes turn on me curiously. "Have you seen a a girl about this tall-" I gesture with my hands. "extremely long, brown hair, about the age of 21?" He shakes his head no. I search around continuing to ask people. _This Oliver, think. Where would Mai go? _I cross the street nearest to where I left her, just an hour or so before. After a while, I'm walking along the sidewalk when I see a little girl dart into the middle of the street. She only looks to be about six. My breath catches in my throat when I realize I can't save her. That's when I spot her. Mai grabs the little girl, wrapping her arms around her like a shield just as the car comes into contact with her body. Everything stops. The cars stop driving and the people stop walking, too caught up in Mai's act of kindness to realize that danger of the situation. Everybody, including me, snaps out of their thoughts when the little girl Mai saved wriggles away from Mai and looks around at all the people watching.

"Mommy," she screams and runs into the arms of a relieved looking woman.

"Mai," it comes out as a whisper. "Mai," I say louder this time and push my way through the crowd to get to her. Once I do, I drop to my knees beside her. I check for a heart beat. My breathing stops. Nothing. I check again straining for the smallest signs of life. Just when I think she's gone, her finger twitches. "Somebody call an ambulance!" I shout to the general public. The world around me jumps back into motion while I just sit there next to my, hoping with everything I have that she'll be alright.

**Alrightyyyyyyy, done! Sorry that was kind of a cliff hanger, but hey that's what keeps people reading am I right? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm sorry that it's been like a moth since I've updated. I've just been the tiniest bit lazy. Just the tiniest. I 'll try to update again in the next week or so! Thank you! XOXOXOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**NARU POV**

Once the ambulance gets to the scene, everything is a blur. I ride with her to the hospital, but once we get there, she is wheeled away. I have never once felt so restless. Once I've calmed down some, I decide I'm ready to call my parents. My mother picks up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Her voice comes in clear from the other end of the call, comforting me.

"Hello, Mother."

"Oh good after noon Dear. How are you? Are you out with Mai? How is she? Such a sweet girl she is." Her questions come quick, making it harder for me to answer them. I decide that it's best that I tell my dad first. As comforting as my mother is, my father is always the one who steadies me. He's also trained in the medical field so he might be able to give me scientific reassurance. Emotions have never been my strong point so I've always looked to science. Mai changed that the smallest bit. She seems to feel everything so deeply, whether it's sadness, happiness, or anger. I don't know if I'll ever understand her, but I do admire her. My mother snaps me out of my thoughts, reminding me that I'm on the phone. "Oliver Darling, are you still there."

"Oh, uh yes. Sorry Mother. I was just hoping that I could speak to Father. Is he there?"

"Of course, he's just reading a book. I'll go get him for you." I hear a muffling sound on the other end before my father's deep voice greets me.

"Noll, hello Son. What can I do for you?" I take a deep breath.

"There was an accident."

"What kind of accident? Are you alright? Where's Mai, is she with you?" He sounds calm as he asks these questions.

"I'm fine Father. It was Mai who was in an accident. She was hit by a car." Father makes a sound of surprise before he responds.

"I'm assuming that you are at the hospital with her now, correct?"

"Yes."

"Alright, you can explain to me what happened when I arrive. Stay calm, Noll. She's tough." With that, he hangs up and I'm left to sit nervously in the hospital waiting room. _Please be alright. Please be alright. Please be alright. _I've probably thought this a billion times by the time Father gets here. I stand up to meet him when he does.

"Father," I say with a nod. He claps his hand on my shoulder and gives me a meaningful look. "Did Mother not come?"

"No, I told her to stay at home. We really don't want any more people here than necessary. So, have any of the doctors come out to talk to you yet?" I shake my head no. "Alright. I'll go see if I can get some information." I sit back down again and wait for him to return, playing helplessly with my fingers all the while. After about ten minutes, he returns, looking a little annoyed. I look up at him eagerly as he sits next to me. "Well, there is no news yet, but she is still in treatment. They didn't tell me what's wrong with her though. At least we know she's alive." I sigh, half relieved and half more scared than before. "Now, while we are waiting, why don't you tell me what happened."

"I told you about how Gene was Mai's spirit guide, correct?" He nods yes at me. "Well, naturally, after Gene's body was found, he left her. Today Mai seemed more thoughtful than usual. When I asked her about it, she looked worried before saying we should go to a calmer place. We went to that park across from the old Italian restaurant. Apparently, Gene never left her. She said that he had had been watching her from afar until a few days ago when he visited her in a dream. Since then, he's visited her once more." I pause and look at my father to gage his reaction.

"So he's back." I nod.

"He never left." He looks shocked, but not angry. It's definitely an improvement from how I reacted.

"I understand, but what does this have to do with Mai's accident?" I close my eyes and take a deep breath before continuing.

"When she told me, I yelled at her. I practically disregarded every redeeming quality about her as if she had none. I then proceeded to shove a thousand dollars in her hands before walking off and telling her to have a safe flight home." This time, there is an extremely long pause. I look at my father. He looks disappointed, but nods for me to continue. "After I walked away, Gene started speaking to me in head, telling me I needed to make it right with Mai. I ran around everywhere looking for her. When I finally found her, I only saw her for a second before it happened. A little girl who looked to be about six darted into the street. Right as a car was about to hit her, Mai saved her, sacrificing her own safety instead."

"Oliver I'm not going to lie, I'm extremely disappointed with you, but right now, that's irrelevant. Mai getting hurt was not your fault." I open my mouth to argue, but he continues. "You and I both know that she would have saved that little girl whether you were with her or not and there is nothing that you could have done that would have stopped her. The only thing you can do now is make it right with her when she wakes up." _If she wakes up._ Just then, a doctor comes walking into the room. My father and I stand.

"You're both here for Mai Taniyama, correct?" We nod. "Well, I'm pleased to tell you that she is stable. She has a broken arm and a few cracked ribs. In that department, she was lucky." Relief floods through me. "However, I'm afraid that she did suffer from head trauma. It shouldn't effect her too much, but she will suffer from both a small amount of short term memory loss, headaches here and there, and some minor confusion depending on the situation now. We have subscribed a few medications to her to help with that and the good news is that she should be fine to be released within the next couple of days. She is awake and alright to have visitors now, but please tread lightly and try not to talk to fast. These first few days will be especially hard for her." I feel both relief and sadness flooding through me at alarming rates. My father turns towards me.

"You go see her. I'm going to stay here for a few minutes and talk to the doctor about medical bills and other things like that." I nod, feeling too numb to argue and practically dying to see Mai. I need to see for myself that she is really alright. The doctor gives me some directions and I give him an absent minded nod before walking down the hallway to her hospital room. When I get there, I look in the small window on the door. What I see sends a stab of sadness through my chest. Mai has on a blue hospital gown that is really bright against the dark of her hair. For the first time in months, her hair is down, showing me just how long it is. It tumbles in thick, slightly messy waves down to her hips. She has a cast on her arm and a few different tubes and wires connected to her. She has quite a few bruises running up and down her arms. Her face is the only thing that seems untouched. I'm guessing that she was hit in the back of her head. Her eyes are open and staring at nothing in particular, but they look kind of sad. _My fault. _I take yet another deep breathe, before pushing the door open and walking inside.

**MAI POV **

When I wake up, I feel a dull throbbing in the back of my head and a not so dull throbbing in my arm and ribs. The rest of me feels like it got ran over by a train. I wait a few minutes before opening my eyes. When I do, the light momentarily blinds me. Once I can see again, I look around at where I am. A hospital. It's been a while since I've been in one of these. The room has creme walls with creme bed spreads and like a billion different machines everywhere. There is a creme couch on one side of me and and creme chair on the other. On the wall across from me is a flat screen TV. As I examine the room, I see a tall, blonde man with a white coat on walk in. I assume that he is the doctor.

"Hello Ms. Taniyama. How are you feeling?" His voice is polite and stiff, kind of like Naru without the polite part. I feel emotions rise up and have to hold back a few tears when I think of him. The doctor snaps me out of my thoughts. "Ms. Taniyama?"

"Oh yes, sorry. My head, my arm, and my ribs hurt the worst. The rest all just feels like bruises." He nods.

"That is to be expected. My name is Dr. Jones. Do you feel up for visitors?" My mind clouds with confusion, but I nod yes anyways. Who is visiting me? I don't know anybody. The confusion and hurt from what Naru said worsen my headache and make my mind feel all blurry. I guess I don't notice Dr. Jones leave the room because when I look up, he's gone. I decide to let my mind wander. Of course, it wanders back to Naru. I'm still thinking about him when the door opens, revealing the one my thoughts happen to be on. I look up at him in surprise. His eyes almost look... guilty.

"Mai," he says sitting in the chair next to my bed. "How are you feeling?" I just shrug and avoid eye contact. "Listen, Mai, what I said, I didn't mean it. You're not a terrible person, not at all. I was just really surprised about Gene and reacted wrongly. I had no right to say those things to you. I know that you weren't lying. So please, don't leave. I don't want you to go home, I want you to continue staying with me." I stare at him in shock.

"You really mean it? You want me to stay?"

"I mean it Mai. So... will you?" My eyes well up with tears of relief and all I can do is nod. Nauru gives me a look of relief and I give him a small smile in return, before he returns to his usual face with no emotion. We sit there for a few minutes before the door opens and Martin comes in with a tall, blonde, doctor looking guy.

"Hello Darling, how are you feeling?" Asks Martin, coming over and giving my hair a stroke. I smile at him.

"Well, could be better."

"I'm just going to run a few tests on your vitals and everything, alright Mai?" The tall doctor says, walking towards me. My brow furrows in confusion.

"Forgive me, but who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Jones. I was in here a few minutes earlier." My head starts to spin as I try to remember. Martin speaks in a slow gentle tone to me.

"It's alright Love. He's a doctor. His name is Dr. Jones. He was the one here when you woke up." I vaguely remember now.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I feel a little guilty, but decide to let it go because of my headache.

"Don't worry about it," he says with a smile. I have a feeling this is going to be a long hospital visit.

**Alright, It's officially one am where I live so I am cutting it off here. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll update again by Wednesday. Thank you all for your reviews! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**


	11. Chapter 11

**MAI POV**

"So Mai, how are things at SPR?" I think for a moment before answering Martin's question.

"Well, good as ever I guess. We take a lot of cases, I make Naru a lot of tea, Naru yells at me a lot." I furrow my brows. "In fact, Naru yelled at me this morning." Martin nods at me.

"So you you remember what happened this morning then, correct?" I tell him yes.

"Did Naru tell you?" He nods. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, of course not Dear. I understand why you didn't tell anyone."

"Is Naru still mad at me?" Martin's eyes flick to the other side of the room. I follow his line of view. While Martin is on the couch next to me, Naru sits on the chair on the other side. I'm confused. "Naru? When did you get here?" He speaks slowly.

"Mai I've been here remember? We talked after you woke up?"

"Oh. Well, what did we talk about?"

"Listen Mai, the way I reacted to you this morning was uncalled for. I wasn't mad at you, I was just surprised. I don't want you to leave." Naru's face doesn't show any emotion, neither does his voice, but somehow he seems sincere.

"Did you really tell this to me earlier?" He nods.

"Don't over think it Mai, it's aright." I'm still confused, but I just shrug and let it go.

"I wonder how Lin's doing without either of us at the apartment with him. I bet he's lonely."

"Lin doesn't live there anymore," Naru says in response.

"Really, why not?"

"He and Madoka are engaged. They moved in together." I perk up instantly.

"I always knew that they would get married! I must call Lin and congratulate him!"

"Mai you already have, remember?" I think for a second.

"No I haven't! I'm calling him and you can't stop me!" I give him a challenging look. He sighs, looking amused, before handing dialing Lin's number and handing me the phone. It rings a few times before he picks up.

"Hello?" He sounds tired.

"Hi Lin!"

"Mai, how are you? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" I respond, not remembering how late it is.

"Well, it's like 11:30 at night..."

"Really, I did't even notice," I say with a laugh. "I just called to congratulate you on your engagement!"

"Uh, thanks Mai. I appreciate that, but you already did." This confuses me. Naru said the same thing.

"Really, when?"

"At dinner a few nights ago when Madoka came over. Mai are you sure everything's alright? Where's naru? Is he with you?" Lin sounds a little concerned, confusing me even more.

"Uh yeah, here he is." I hand the phone to Naru who takes it without a word. Martin gives me a questioning look, but I just shrug. I try to stay awake while Naru is on the phone, but my brain takes over and I fall into a peaceful slumber.

**NARU POV**

When Mai hands me the phone I assume that Lin noticed something was up and asked to talk to me. "Hello?" I say once the phone's to my ear.

"Good evening Noll. Is there something wrong with Mai?" I pause a second, wondering how he's going to respond.

"Yes, she was in a car accident."

"Is she alright? Are you at the hospital? What injuries does she have?" He asks all at once, sounding alarmed.

"She's stable, but she has a broken arm and a few broken ribs. She also suffered from a hit to the back of her head, which is giving her some confusion and short term memory loss."

"Noll, how did this happen?" I glance at Mai and see that she has fallen asleep. I share a glance with my father, before stepping into the hallway, letting the door shut gently behind me. Once I give Lin the whole explanation there is a long pause. "Wow, that's cruel even for you. Have you made it right with her?"

"Yeah, twice. She forgot the first time."

"I can't believe you did that, especially to Mai." I don't say anything, knowing that neither of us want me to respond. "I'm flying up there." I know not to argue with him. Lin may seem cold, but he does seem to have a soft spot for Mai.

"Will Madoka come?"

"No, she's visting a family member and won't be back till the day before Christmas Eve. I'll be flying out late tomorrow night Good night Noll, give Mai my best."

"I will, she's sleeping now, but I'll tell her when she wakes up." With that, we both hang up. I let myself think for a moment before quietly re entering the room. My father looks up when I do.

"What did he say?"

"He's going to fly up tomorrow night."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he has a soft spot for Mai. She's like the daughter he never had or whatever." Father nods, looking slightly pleased. I take a seat next to Mai. "They have a weird relationship. They are really awkward around each other and sometimes still use honorifics, but they are also really comfortable in each other's company. They have these silent conversations. It's weird."

"Well, Noll, love is weird." I look up at him. He smiles slightly. "You and Mai are obviously really close as well. I've never seen any one get a rise out of you like she can, nor have I ever seen you smile treat anyone else with such kindness. She loves you you know." I look away. I remember when she told me that before I left for England.

"Not anymore."

"You're wrong about that." I just shake my head. We sit in silence for a few minutes before a knock sounds at the door. Mai stirs, but doesn't wake up. Father gets up to answer it. He comes back in with a young, chipper looking nurse trailing behind him. She checks a few things before leaving and closing the door with a smile. Mai sleeps through the whole thing. When we leave a few minutes later I put a note on Mai's bed stand, telling her I'll be back in the morning. When I get home, I fall right asleep, not even bothering with pajamas.

**Hello! I had a lot of free time today so I decided I would update again! Is it just me, or have the past few chapters been a little awkward? Please comment and tell me what you think. Thanks! XOXXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	12. Chapter 12

**MAI POV**

When I wake up, the first thing I notice is the sun coming through the curtains, blinding me momentarily. Next, I notice that I am alone. Looking around, I see a lip of paper on my nightstand. Written on it is this:

_Mai- _I immediately recognize the handwriting as Naru's. Why would he leave me a note? I close my eyes and think for a second, before remembering that he said he wasn't mad at me. I go back to reading the note.

_Mai-_

_I will be back in the morning. _

_-Oliver Davis_

I laugh at how short and to the point it is. Looking at the note a few moments longer, I admire the way his handwriting slants slightly to the side. I'm still admiring this when the door opens. Looking up, I'm disappointed to see that it's not Naru, but a tall blonde man who looks slightly familiar.

"Good morning Mai," he says. I eye him suspiciously. "Do you remember me?" I shake my head no. "I'm Dr. Jones, I've been the one giving you treatment." Still not recognizing the man completely, I can't help but feel a little uncomfortable. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine, thanks." My fingers play with my blue hospital gown.

"That's good to hear. I'm going to check a few things, is that alright?" My immediate response is to recoil as he steps closer.

"Uhh..." I know he won't hurt me, but I'm having trouble remembering things right now and it's a little overwhelming. Just then, the door opens, revealing Naru. My eyes flick to his and then back to Dr. Jones.

"Is there a problem here?" He asks, emotionless as ever.

"It would seem that Mai is having some trouble remembering me," responds Dr. Jones. Naru walks over to me and speaks slowly.

"Mai this is Dr. Jones. He's been giving you treatment. He needs to check a few things, is that okay with you?" I look at him, before nodding. Hearing it from him reassures me. Dr. Jones plays with some of the machines and then hands me a few pills. I look at them nervously.

"What do they do?"

"They are a mix of pain medications and some things that should clear some of the fog in your mind." The doctor then gives a slight nod and leaves. I continue to look at the pills. I hate pills. That's a story for another time.

"You have to take them Mai," says Naru.

"I don't want to." He lets out a sigh.

"They won't hurt you. They are meant to help you."

"I don't care. I don't like pills." Naru looks impatient.

"Well _I _don't care that you don't like pills. I'm going to sit here watching you until you take them."

"Well then you'll be waiting a long time because I'm not taking them."

"Mai-"

"No."

"Will you at least tell me why?" I look away from him.

"They make me uncomfortable." Naru takes a deep breath.

"Alright Mai, I understand that, but you really do need to take them." I look at him for a moment.

"Okay. Will you hand me a cup of water?" He pours some water into a cup from a pitcher on my nightstand and hands it to me. "Thanks." He nods and holds his hand out. I hand him all of the pills except one. It takes about fifteen minutes, but I somehow manage to get them all down. Naru would hand me a pill and explain to me what it's for and then I would hesitantly take it. After I've taken them all he sets the cup back on the night stand and helps me adjust the bed so that it is in a sitting up position. Finally, he sits down in the comfy looking chair next to my bed. Before I can think better of it, I blurt out kind of an awkward question. "Why are you being so nice to me?" A look of shock crosses his face before it returns to normal. "Sorry, that was a weird question. You don't have to answer that." He shakes his head.

"Well, I don't know. You're in the hospital. I may be harsh, but I'm not cruel."

"So you feel bad for me."

"No Mai, I-"

"Don't worry about it. I understand. Don't force yourself on my account." I can see the smallest bit of emotion fill his eyes.

"I didn't mean it that way."

"Then how did you mean it?"

"I don't know!" He stands up abruptly, looking kind of desperate. This conversation is confusing me, which is giving me a headache. Maybe I'm being unfair to him, I don't know. Again, I'm just really confused. A few tears fill my eyes. "Mai-" I shake my head and look away. I hear him sigh and then watch him as he walks to the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Then, he closes the door, leaving me there, bewildered.

**NARU POV**

I hate how I've been so kind to her that when I am kind to her it's confusing. And then, after my little outburst, I stormed out of the room like a grumpy five year old. I don't want her to think that I'm mad at her, so I decide to just catch my breath and go back in. Mai looks surprised to see me back so soon. She quickly wipes away the tears in her eyes. We both speak at the same time.

"You go ahead," she says, looking nervous. I nod at her and take a seat next to her bead.

"Look, I know that I'm not always kind to you and that I always yell at you, but that doesn't mean that I hate you or anything. I'm not very good with emotions so my mood swings tend to give people whip lash. I don't really know how to answer your question, except to say that I'm being nice to you because I want to." I look at Mai, waiting to see how she responds. She takes a shaky breath.

"I know that you're not a bad person. I know that, but I can't do this anymore. I need to know that you aren't going to say these things to me and then change your mind the next minute. I need to know that you aren't going to abandon me like so many people have. My mind isn't very clear right now, but my feelings are. I need you and if you can't say the same , fine , but I can't continue never knowing where I stand with you." Tears are streaming down her face now. My heart is beating a million miles a minute. I don't know what else to do, so I just answer honestly.

"I need you too." That's when I do something extremely uncharacteristic. I walk over and hug her. She hugs me back and I can feel her shaking. I just hold her tighter, feeling so grateful to have her in my life. I know that now that I've trusted her with my emotions, there is no going back. The thought scares me, yet makes me smile at the same time.

**Hello! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and let me know what you think. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXXOOXOX**


	13. Chapter 13

**NARU POV**

Mai has not been having the best evening. It all started when Mai woke up too early from one of her many, many naps. She woke up with a head ache, so one of the nurses gave her pain meds. That nurse happened to be extremely stupid and did not take Mai's size into account when she gave her the does. Now, Mai is not only confused, but buzzed on pain meds as well. They are giving her hallucinations and extreme trust issues with the doctors and nurses. On top of that, for the past hour, her short term memory has been extremely short term. She can remember everything from this morning going backwards, but if she's told anything new, five minutes later it's forgotten. Right now, we are trying to convince her that one of the nurses isn't out to get her. You see, Mai was telling me about his one time she found a pretty flower as the nurse was in the room checking on things. Mai had just gotten to the 'climax' of the story when the nurse sneezed, interrupting her. She proceeded to gape at the nurse as if she had just committed a serious assault towards her. The nurse just smiled at her, oblivious, and left the room. When she was gone, Mai lost it. Anyways, I decide to tune back into the conversation.

"So, Mai. I know that you lost your parents, but are there any other family members that you would like to inform about your being in the hospital?" She shakes her head. "None?" My father looks at her, surprised. She looks back at him levelly.

"Well, I don't really have any family that's related to me anymore." Mai thinks for a moment. "However, I should probably call Monk and Ayako." Father looks at her, confused.

"Some of our other co-workers," I supply. He nods and hands her his phone. She tries to dial the number herself, but her hand are shaking so much from the pain meds that I dial for her and hold the phone up with it on speaker. I mentally roll my eyes in annoyance at the dumb nurse who gave her too much. My thoughts are interrupted when Ayako answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ayako!" Says Mai happily.

"Mai! You haven't called me in ages! Are you alright? Is Naru treating you well?"

"Well, I'm okay, don't worry! Although..." Mai thinks for a second. "I was hit by a car," she says incoherently.

"WHAT?! And you didn't think that it was important to tell me?! This is not a small thing, Mai!" Mai looks confused so I decide to cut in.

"Ms. Matsuzaki she's a little but delirious from the pain meds. And please try not to confuse her so much, she did suffer from some head trauma." I look over at Mai, who is smiling and humming, apparently not listening to the conversation.

"Naru! Can you please explain to me what's going on?" Ayako's tone turns angry. "I thought I told you to take care of her!" I sigh and put the phone off of speaker, stepping out of the room. After telling her the whole story of _what _happened, she sounds angry. I guess she pushes that aside though because instead of yelling at me, she just asks about Mai's injuries.

"Well, she has a broken arm, a few cracked ribs, and she suffered from some head trauma. As a result she has short term memory loss, minor confusion, and head aches. The doctors have been giving her medications for everything, but the nurse who was giving out pain meds today gave her an over dose." Ayako is silent for a second.

"I'm not going to come down because I trust you. Please do not break my trust Naru. May I speak to her?" I walk back inside the room and hold the phone to Mai's ear, since she's still shaking.

**MAI POV**

"Hello?"

"Hello Mai!" I smile at the voice.

"Ayako! To what do I owe the pleasure?" She pauses a second.

"We were on the phone a few seconds earlier, do you remember?" I furrow my brows in thought.

"No, I'm sorry."

"It's alright Mai, don't over think it. So how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, my head hurts and my ribs hurt a little. The pain in my arm has mostly gone down. They said that I can't take the cast off for another few months though. If I do well, they might give me a brace that I only have to wear for the day. It didn't sound likely though."

"That's good Mai, I'm glad to hear that! How do you like England?" I can feel myself light up.

"Oh it's beautiful! There are so many little stores everywhere and it's cloudy all the time!"

"Oh, I love England," she says wistfully.

"Have you ever been to England Ayako?"

"Oh yes. In fact, I did an internship there when I first got out of high school."

"Wow! That must have been amazing!" I imagine a younger Ayako, here in England as an intern. In my mind, she'll always work better as a head doctor.

"I had the time of my life! I'll let you talk to Monk now. He's practically fuming in the corner over there." That's when something clicks.

"Wait, do you guys live together?!" She laughs.

"Yeah Mai. We've been living together since we started dating."

"That's amazing! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Uh... never mind. Here he is. Goodnight Mai!"

"Goodnight Ayako!" I hear some shuffling and then Monk's voice comes in.

"Mai! Thank God that you're alright! Stupid Naru! When I see him I'm gonna-"

"Monk!" I cut him off, laughing.

"Alright, alright. So how's it goin' kiddo?"

"Pretty good! Except I'm getting tired of hospital food."

"I can understand that. I've eaten so much hospital food when I come visit Ayako for lunch. Sometimes I wonder if it's even worth it."

"Hey!" I can hear Ayako's voice yelling at Monk. This goes on for a few minutes before he returns to talking to me.

"Stupid old hag! Anyways, I'm glad that you're okay." We talk for a little while before my headache gets really bad and I have to get off the phone. Around one am, Naru's mother comes in and his father leaves. Naru stays. When Luella gets here, Naru helps me out of bed and Luella helps me change out my hospital gown and into some pajamas. Then, she brushes my long hair for me. The motion soothes me slightly. The rest of the night is not good for me. It takes hours before I fall asleep and when I do it's fitful.

**LIN POV**

When I've finally dropped my stuff off at Naru's house, greeted his parents and gotten to the hospital, it's around nine am. When I get to her room, I text Naru that I'm here just in case Mai is sleeping. He comes out a few seconds later, looking like he just woke up.

"Good morning Oliver." He nods at me, looking tired. I would be tired except I slept the whole plane ride. "How's Mai?"

"Sleeping. She didn't have the best night. It wasn't until around four or five in the morning that her headache finally died down enough for her to fall asleep." I just nod at him. We stare at each other in silence for a few seconds before one of us finally speaks up. "You should go home. I'll stay here." He hesitates, but from the look I give him, he agrees.

"Alright." He looks at me for a second more before walking down the hallway. Most people mistake Naru as cold and emotionless. Really though, he just waits for the people he trusts to show his emotion. I am probably one of the few who knows that he would never purposely hurt any body. That's why I can't believe that, to Mai of all people, he would do something like that. Especially since he knows that Mai is an extremely kind person and was already feeling guilty without the things he said to her. That's not to say I blame him for Mai's accident, we all know that she would have saved that little girl anyways. I take a deep breath before stepping inside the room. I can't help but feel sad looking at Mai. She did something so selfless and yet this is how she gets repaid. She is in a pair of dark green pajamas with her hair falling slightly messy down to her hips. Her arm is in a cast and I can see dark circles under her eyes. I sit down on the crème colored couch next to her bead with a sigh. After several hours, I get a text from Naru saying that he's gonna come back. I text him back saying to stay home a little longer. Knowing him, he's probably only left the hospital when his parents forced him to. Their relationship is kind of weird. Then again, mine and Mai's relationship is pretty weird as well. She's like a daughter, but sometimes we revert back into old happens and act awkward. We've been getting better though. It's not till about two in the after noon that Mai wakes up.

"Hi Lin," she says tiredly.

"Hello Mai. How are you feeling?"

"Better than last night I guess. The head ache is still there though." I nod at her. "When did you get here?"

"A few hours ago. I decided to fly up after I talked to you on the phone." She frowns.

"We talked on the phone?" I nod again. This is probably the effects of her short term memory loss.

"Yeah, but that's alright Mai. Don't think to hard," I say gently with a small smile. She looks thoughtful for a second.

"You know what? I vaguely remember that!" She looks really proud of herself and I can't help but let but let my own grin widen a fraction. After a few seconds, her smile dies down a bit. "Did Naru tell you what happened?" I nod at her. "I really screwed it up didn't I? I know he said he's not mad at me, but I can't help but feel that he's disappointed. Or that I broke his trust." Her eyes tear up and I realize that I'm the first person she's talked to about this. Stupid Naru. I stand up and walk over to her bed.

"No Mai. He was in the wrong." She nods at me. For perhaps the first time in history, I'm inclined to give someone a hug. I lean down and wrap my arms around her tiny frame. She doesn't hesitate before hugging me back. I can feel her shake as she cries. I just hug her tighter. This is when I realize that even though it's only been a few days, I really have missed Mai.

**Hello! Here is a chapter that has Lin's first show of emotion! Haha I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! I will be going out of town for a few days so I won't be updating. Thanks for reading! See you soon! P.S. Thank you for helping me exceed a hundred followers! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

**MAI POV **

Hugging Lin has made me realize how much I've missed him. Him being here is soothing and makes everything seem a little less overwhelming. He said that he would stay with me today, which makes me happy. He also said that Luella would be in a little later. The last time she was here, she was just helping me get through my headache. All of the other times I've been asleep. I'm determined to stay awake long enough to see her. Lin says not to push myself though. It's not till around 3 pm that a doctor comes in. He and Lin walk outside to talk privately. I'm beginning to wonder how long they are going to be gone when the door opens, revealing Lin and the tall, blonde doctor whose name is on the tip of my tongue.

"Do you remember who I am?" he asks me with a thoughtful expression. I think for a moment.

"Dr. Jacob? No... Dr. Jones!" I smile at myself for remembering. He nods.

"Very good Mai. Now I have some news for you. We are releasing you from the hospital today." I start to perk up, but he stops me. "However, we recommend limited physical activity and there are quite a few medications that you are going to have to take." I look up at Lin, whom I've told about my discomfort with pills. He casts me a stern glance, telling me that puppy dog eyes won't get me out of this one. "You will also have to keep wearing your cast for a while and come in once a week for a check up." I nod at him, dejected about the pills, but excited to be getting out of the hospital. The doctor un hooks me from all of the tubes and wires and waves farewell before leaving the room. I look back up at Lin from where I'm sitting cross legged on the bed. He helps me up.

"How does standing feel?"

"It hurts my ribs a little, but I'm alright." He nods and we make our way out the hospital room. It's not until we've gotten to the lobby that I realize I'm not wearing shoes and am still wearing my pajamas. Lin seems to notice this as well because before we walk out the door, he picks me up off up my feet. I let out a shrill squeal and he chuckles lightly. Once we get outside, he hails a taxi and places me in the back seat next to him. The ride home couldn't have lasted any longer. When we finally get to Naru's house, I ignore Lin's protests and practically skip down the side walk to the door. Well, skip isn't really the right word. My broken ribs and the fact that I haven't walked much in the past few days stops me. Lin comes up behind me with a glare and I just giggle at him, before continuing, this time a little slower. The door opens before we even get there, revealing Luella.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!" she screams running at me. She is about to hug me when she see's Lin's glare. She hugs me anyways, but more gently than she probably originally planned.

"Hello Luella," I say smiling as she leads us inside. She immediately sits me down on the couch and starts fussing over me. Lin sits down next to me as Luella scurries out of the room to go make tea. A few seconds later we are joined by Martin and Naru. Once everybody has sat down with their tea, we all talk for hours and over and over again I find myself thinking of how happy I am to be out of the hospital.

**Sorry guys, that chapter was short and boring, but she needed to be released and everything. I'll try and make the best chapter better. Also, I'm back from the trip I was on! It was so much fuuuuuun! This week is standardized testing though... _^_ Alright guys, thanks for reading! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT.**

**MAI POV**

I'm officially bored. I've been out of the hospital for three days and all Lin lets me do is draw and read books and stuff. Naru is always helping Martin with stuff and Luella is always doing chores. On top of that, I only packed enough clothes for a week and a half and I'm starting to run out. Lin probably wouldn't let me do laundry though and I don't want to bother Luella. I'm going to say this again. I'm bored.

"Lin, I'm bored," I say it again out loud this time. He just ignores me. "Lin," I say again, louder this time. "I'm bored." Lin proceeds to glare at me. I sink deeper into my spot on the couch, wallowing in my self pity. Just as I'm about to throw a fit, Naru comes into the room.

"Mai," he says, coming to sit next to me. "You have a check up at the hospital today." I squeal, excited to be doing something other than the stuff boring old Lin makes me do.

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's go!" I grab Naru's hand and drag him out the door, sticking my tongue out at Lin as I do. he just rolls his eyes at me and goes back to his book. Once we get outside, Naru stops me from practically running to the car.

"Mai," he scolds. "You still have broken ribs, remember?" I sigh and follow him to the car, my excitement about going somewhere only slightly downsized. Twenty minutes later, we are in the hospital waiting room and my excitement has left me and gone straight to sadness. Did I mention I have been having really bad mood swings lately? Naru seems to notice and asks me what's wrong.

"I don't know," I tell him, almost crying now. This really has been happening a lot. It doesn't matter what I'm doing or how happy I am. I get depressed at the most random times.

"Mai," Naru says tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Take deep breaths, alright? I'm sure this is just a side effect of one of the medications they gave you." I look up at Naru's face. He's pretty much emotionless as ever, but his words still soothe me a little bit. I'm about to respond when a little girl who looks to be about six comes running up to me. She has a cast on one of her arms.

"Hello!" she says cheerfully!

"Hello," I respond, smiling back at her. "And who might you be?" The little girl looks confused.

"Don't you remember me?" I frown and try to remember where I could have seen her before. My head starts to hurt a little so a look at Naru, hoping he'll know. His eyes show recognition.

"This is the little girl that you saved from being hit by a car." I think back to the accident, but all I can remember is being hit by something and then waking up afterwards in the hospital. The little girl looks disappointed and I start to panic a little bit. Naru turns to the little girl, looking like he's trying his best to show emotion. "Mai has some trouble remembering things from that day. So don't be sad, alright?" The little girl smiles again and looks back at me nodding. I gesture to her arm.

"Did you get this in the accident?" She shakes her head no.

"I was climbing the big tree in the backyard that mommy told me not to climb and I fell." She looks somewhat proud of herself and I laugh.

"Quite a trouble maker aren't you? Do me a favor, okay?" The little girl nods excitedly. "I want you to start listening to your mommy. She only wants what's best for you." She smiles sheepishly.

"Alright. Where's your mommy? Is she here at the hospital with you to take care of you?" I shake my head gently.

"My mother's up in Heaven, but she's still watching over me everyday." The little girl looks thoughtful. She then gives me a hug before running off and giving a hug to a woman who I can only assume is her mother. The woman makes eye contact with me and we exchange a nod and a smile, before the two disappear out the hospital door.

**NARU POV **

I watch the interaction between Mai and the girl with a smile on my face. They are a lot alike. It isn't long after the little girl leaves that a nurse comes through the door and calls Mai's name. She leads us into a room and proceeds to check a few things about Mai's condition, before she goes to get the doctor.

"Good afternoon Miss Taniyama," Dr. Jones says as he comes into the room. "Do you remember my name?"

"Dr. James!" Mai says looking excited. He seems about to correct her, but I give him an intense glare. He immediately congratulates Mai, giving me nervous glances all the while. Mai gives me a proud look at her accomplishment and a thumbs up. I lightly chuckle.

"So, how have you been feeling? Any issues? The meds? Are they fine?" Mai thinks for a moment.

"Well, I'm fine mostly, but I've been getting really bad depression and mood swings. Could that be a side effect of one of the medications?" Dr. Jones looks down at his clipboard and frowns.

"Is there a problem?" I ask, glaring at him again. Dr. Jones starts to stutter.

"Well, I don't know quite how to say this, but..."

"But what?" Mai looks up at me, surprised at my tone. I just absently stroke her hair to soothe her. She relaxes and looks back at Dr. Jones.

"Well, it seems I've given Mai the wrong medication. The one that was supposed to be for the fogginess in her brain, well that's not the one that I gave her." The hand stroking Mai's hair freezes and I stand from my chair. Dr. Jones stands too and backs towards the door. I just walk towards him though until he's right up against it.

"What are you going to do to fix this, hm?" To say that I'm angry would be an understatement.

"I'll go get you the right medication right away," he says and with that runs out of the room and down the hall. I close the door and sit next to Mai, fuming. I feel her hand grab one of mine.

"It's okay Naru. I'm recovering really quickly, aren't I?" I nod at her. She's smiling proudly. "Well just think how much faster I'll recover once I get the right medication." I smile at her and resume playing with her hair using my free hand. Dr. Jones sends a nurse to bring the right medication and we leave. I take Mai out to lunch since she seems to want to stay out longer and we head home.

**MAI POV **

After dinner tonight, everybody decides to go to the den. I'm asked about my appointment and when I get to the part about me having the wrong medication the cheeriness in the room drops somewhat. Lin especially seems mad. I look at him in surprise as he takes out his phone.

"Hello, is this Cambridge Medical Center?" I roll my eyes.

"Anybody want tea?" I hear a chorus of 'yes pleases' and a nod from Lin and get up to go to the kitchen.

"I'll come help you, dear."

"Thanks Luella!" By the time we get back, Lin is slamming his phone shut. "What's the matter?" I ask him handing him his tea.

"They are going to fire the guy," Lin says taking a sip of his tea.

"Then why are you angry?" He just continues to glare at his tea. I giggle and sit down next to him on the couch. "And _you _call _me _unreasonable." He rolls his eyes and ruffles my hair. The atmosphere seems to lift again and we continue with cheery conversation till we all get tired and head to bed.

**Yayyyyyy done! So I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but it has been a very hard couple of months. I have realized though that I can't let all the bad things that have happened get me down! So yay I updated! Also, y'all should check out my new fanfic, So Mai Got Into Cambridge. I will update again soooon! Maybe today, maybe tomorrow! I don't even know! I just know that I think I might be on a sugar high. BYEEEEEEEE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**MAI POV **

Now that I'm on the right medications, my mind is less foggy and my mood swing are gone. Naru and I have been getting along and England is probably my favorite place ever. It's so cheery and the weather is always cold (perfect for my tastes). The only bad part is that Lin is going back to Japan today. We are at the airport now actually.

"Mai," Naru says snapping me out of my daze. "Hurry up or you'll get left behind and we'll never find you." I run to catch up to him, my little legs having trouble keeping pace with his longs ones.

"Well sorry I'm so short! You can blame my mother for that, I take after her." Naru sighs and takes my hand in his, presumably so that I don't get lost. I try to think about myself trying to find my way back to Naru if I were to get lost. My mind comes up blank and I squeeze his hand tighter, knowing that I probably wouldn't find him. I'm so lost in thought that I don't notice Naru stop and run straight into him. I rub my nose with a frown.

"Well Lin, I hope that you have a wonderful holiday. Give Madoka my best!" Luella reaches up and kisses Lin on both cheeks, causing him to blush slightly. I cover my mouth to hide a giggle. Martin walks up to him next clapping him on the shoulder.

"Happy holidays Lin!" Lin nods at Martin in return.

"Happy holidays to you too, Martin." Lin turns to Naru. "Take care Noll." Naru nods.

"Have a safe flight," he says. I roll my eyes at their awkwardness and throw my arms around Lin with a giggle.

"Do you have to go?" I whine at him as he hugs me back. He lets out a chuckle and kneels down. I pout slightly because even with him on the ground he's still almost as tall as me. Lin takes a necklace out of his jacket pocket and puts it around my neck. It's an small owl with two little gems as eyes.

"Merry Christmas Mai," he says with a smile. I give him another hug and take something out of my own pocket.

"I almost forgot! I found this pocket watch at a store with a bunch of foreign goods and thought you would like it. Merry Christmas Lin!" He thanks me and tucks it in his pocket. "Now I just need to figure out what to get Naru for Christmas," I whisper to him. "That narcissist sure is hard to shop for!" Lin lets out a full on laugh at this and stands up.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Bye everyone." Lin bows and turns around, boarding the plane.

"Make sure to stay warm Lin!" Luella calls after him. "And eat lots of fruits and vegetables! You know what they say, make your plate a rainbow!" I laugh and run up and grab Naru's hand again as we start walking away. I finger the owl necklace Lin gave me and smile. What a long way we've come since me breaking a camera and causing him to get injured. I'm glad that I have SPR as my family. I gave him my Christmas presents that I got for the others to give to them when he gets back to Japan. Later that day, after we've gotten back home and Naru made me take a nap, I find Luella in the living room reading. I walk up to her hesitantly.

"Luella?" She looks up at me with a smile.

"Yes dear?" I look down and play with the hem of my skirt.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd maybe go shopping with me? I don't really know my way around and I need to find a Christmas present for Naru." Luella jumps up immediately and a scary sparkle shows in her eyes.

"SHOPPING!" she squeals. "We'll get clothes and food and blankets and pillows and all kinds of stuff! I absolutely love shopping, but Oliver and Martin never want to come with me." I can't imagine why... *note sarcasm* As nervous as I am I can't help but smile at seeing Luella get so excited. She looks me up and down and shakes her head.

"What?"

"No, no, no dear. This is not acceptable," she says grabbing my unbroken arm and dragging me upstairs. "We women must look absolutely perfect when we go shopping. Everybody knows _that _Mai. I will pick out an outfit for you!" She says this as If it's the most obvious thing ever. Why dress up for going shopping though? Luella rifles through my suitcase for a few minutes before she finds something she deems acceptable. She shoves into my arms and ushers me into the bathroom, saying to be downstairs in fifteen minutes _or else. _I put on the outfit, which consists of a white long sleeve shirt, a black skirt, a black pair of tights, and a charcoal grey coat that ends a few inches above my knees. I throw my hair into a ponytail and put on some dark brown boots and run downstairs with only a few seconds to spare. Luella grabs my hand and drags me out the door.

_3 hours later... _

Three hours have passed and I'm exhausted. Luella has taken me to dozens of stores and bought a ton of things, both for me and herself. I tried to argue with her, but she gave a scary look and insisted on buying it. Even after all these stores though, I still haven't found a present for Naru. I'm starting to get discouraged when we stop in a small store with a nice old lady behind the counter. We look around the shelve for a few moments when I see it. It's perfect!

**DONE! Sooooo yay! I updated! Also, I know that there hasn't been any ghost hunting action is this story yet, but trust me, there will be! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Byeeee! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, I'm so so so sorry this isn't an update! My computer is broken so I'm doing this from my phone. I will try to get my computer fixed as soon as possible! Bear with me until then! XOXOXOXOXO**


	18. SORRY THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE D

**Hey guys... so I am extremely sorry to say that this is not an update. I know that I haven't updated in forever and I said that I would update regularly once I got my computer fixed... But here's the thing. Two months ago, I moved states with my mom. That meant leaving behind the town I'd lived my entire life, the friends I made, my entire family (aside from my mom and siblings), and also my dad. Being the shy and painfully awkward person I am, making new friends is really hard. I know that you all probably hear this stuff all the time and it just seems like I'm venting and complaining, but that's not what I mean to do at all. What I'm trying to do is be honest in saying that instead of updating like I said I would in my free time (which I have endless amounts of because I have no social life), all I've done is read fanfiction, watch anime, and wallow in my own self-pity. Pretty lame I know, but I honestly just can't seem to find much motivation to not be lazy. Anywayssssss, I will try to update as soon as possible, but I can't promise when. It might be days, weeks, months, idk. As long as it takes for me to get real and face reality and stop being lazy. Have a wonderful day or night, depending on what time zone you are in. Byeeeeee! 3**


End file.
